House of Night gang reading Marked
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: Come join in to read Marked with the gang a.k.a nerd herds and see what will happen when they read the the first book of House of Night. Read on to find out! P.s. first one won't be reading the chapter yet. ABANDONED.
1. The Books, The Note and The Meeting

**Hey, nice to see you all, welcome, I keeping thinking what i should write when I want to post this story and in the end I got this. Hope you will like this story and I don't own House of Night.**

**This happen after Marked and before Betrayed.**

**.**

**Zoey p.o.v**

I was on my way back to the dorm from my classes and when I reach my room(a.k.a my and Stevie Rae), someone has placed 2 book on mine bed. There was a letter on the book and it say:

_Zoey, I entrust you with this books. Hope you will read it with this people:_

_Stevie Rae,_

_Damien,_

_Erin,_

_Shuanee,_

_Erik, and_

_Aphrodite(I know you and the gang hate her, but as the books go on, you all will know her well)_

_This books will change your life including your friends. If you don't believe me if it is true, read the first book and see for yourself is it the same of your life when you are marked. _

_p.s. next book will be send once you all read finish the first 2 books._

_Good luck. _

I know I have to get everyone to my room and read this to see whether this person who send me the book is telling the truth.

**At Dinner in the dinning hall,**

i firstly find Aphrodite, as i know if I told my friends I finding Aphrodite, They will not let me off, of course. I saw her and when up to her, she saw me and was going to shout at me until I held out the note to her, one look and she agree to meet me in my room.

After that I walk back to my friends and they open-mouthed at me.

"What?"

"You just talked to the hag from hell." Shaunee say.

"Ditto." Erin add in.

"So Z what the problem?" Stevie Rae came to the recuese.

"Stevie Rae, thanks for the help." I say.

"Ok, wat is it this time?" Damien asked politely but quickly.

"This." I handed him the paper, and they crowd around Damien. When they finish reading, their eyes were big as a goldfish and looking at me.

"The books are in mine and Stevie Rae's room. Right now I need to find Erik, anyone see him?" I told softly and ended quickly.

Shaunee was the first to spoke "He was finding you. I think he is on his way to your room."

"Ok, thanks. By the way, meet me in my room after you all finish ur dinner. OK?" I say.

"Ok." They all say.

**On my way back to the dorm,**

I saw Erik looking up at the night sky. "Hey."

"Hey Z. tonight is a bueatiful night, isn't it?" Erik asked.

"Yep it is, but it is not going to last long." I say in a cool manner.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked in surpise.

"This." I hand him the paper. He read it and the same look as my friends, eyes pop out like goldfish.

"Oh." That was only thing he say when he finished reading the note.

"Meet me in my room in 10 minutes time, ok?"

"OK." That was all he say.

I walk back to my room, the first book is Marked. I read the summary and it say:

**Enter the Dark, Magical World of The House of Night, a world very much like our own, except here vampyes have always existed. Sixteen-year-old Zoey Redbird has just been Marked as a fledging vampyre and joins the House of Night, a school where she will train to become an adult vampyre. That is, if she make it through the change ****- ****and not all of those who are Marked do. It sucks to begin a new life, especially away from her friends, and on top of that, Zoey is no average fledgling. She has been chosen as special by the vampyre Goddess Nyx. Zoey discover she has amazing powers, but along with her power come bloodlust and an unfortunate ability to Imprint her human ex-boyfriend. To add to her stress, she is not the only fledging at the House of Night with special power: When she discovers that the leader of the Dark Daughters, the school's most elite group, is misusing her Goddess-given gifts, Zoey must look deep within herself for the courage to embrace her destiny ****-– ****with a little help from her new vampyre friends.**

_Ah Hell_, I thought.

Soon, the room door burst open by no other than who, Aphrodite. And follow in by her is Damien, Stevie Rae, The Twins and lastly Erik.

"OK, someone tell me…" Shaunee start saying.

"…why the hag from hell is here?" Erin ended.

"Because of the note told me so." Aphrodite said.

"Ok enough, Let's get this started and end quickly." I say in my stop-arguing tone.

All mumber OK. And start seating in the room, Stevie Rae sat on her bed, I sat on mine with Aphrodite. Erik, The Twins and Damien sat on the floor.

"Ok, Let's begin." I said when I am opening the first book, Marked, and turn to the first page.

.

**OK, that it. Review please. I must have at least 10 reviews to continue. Thanks, Kisses...**


	2. Chapter 1: Zoey read

**OK. this is it. i upload it. But too bad i never get my 10 reiews, i only put that to delayed my story but i promise some of my fans upload around this week so i decided to be today. It is a bit long. hope you don't mind.**

**Chapter 1**

Zoey open the book and start read.

**Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse I saw the dead guy standing next to my locker. Kayla was talking nonstop in her usual K-babble, and she didn't even notice him. At first. Actually, now that I think about it, no one else noticed him until he spoke, which is, tragically, more evidence of my freakish inability to fit in.**

"Zoey, you should have noticed he going to mark you." Damien say.

"Too bad I didn't notice." Zoey say innocently.

"**No, but Zoey, I **_**swear to God**_** Heath didn't get **_**that**_** drunk after the game. You really shouldn't be so hard on him."**

"Haha, you ex sucks!" Aphrodite say in between laughter.

"Ya, and I so want to kill you." Zoey say sarcastically.

"**Yeah," I said absently. "Sure." Then I coughed. Again. I felt like crap. I must be coming down with what Mr. Wise, my more-than-slightly-insane AP biology teacher, called the Teenage Plague.**

**If I die, would it get me out of my geometry test tomorrow? One could only hope.**

All eye on Zoey. "What? I hate geometry."

"**Zoey, please. Are you even listening? I think he only had like four—I dunno—maybe six beers, and maybe like three shots. But that's totally beside the point. He probably wouldn't even have had hardly any if your stupid parents hadn't made you go home right after the game."**

**We shared a long-suffering look, in total agreement about the latest injustice committed against by my mom and the Step-Loser she'd married three really long years ago. Then, after barely half a breath break, K was back with the babbling.**

"Really?" Stevie Rae say.

"Totally." Zoey reply coolly.

"**Plus, he was celebrating. I mean we beat Union!" K shook my shoulder and push her face closer to mine. "Hello! Your boyfriend—"**

"**My almost-boyfriend," I corrected her, trying my best not to cough on her.**

"Ya, and I save him." Erik blurted.

"**Whatever. Heath is our quarterback so of course he's going to celebrate. It's been like a million years since Broken Arrow beat Union."**

"**Sixteen." I'm crappy at math, but K's math impairment makes me look like a genius.**

_As if_, thought Aphrodite.

"**Again, **_**whatever**_**. The point is, he was happy. You should give the boy a break."**

"**The point is that he was wasted for like the fifth time this week. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with a guy whose main focus in life has changes from trying to play college football to trying to chug a six-pack without puking. Not to mention the fact that he's going to get fat from all that beer." I had to pause to cough. I was feeling a little dizzy and forced myself to take slow, deep breaths when the coughing fit was over. Not that K-babble noticed.**

Shaunee start saying, "Nope don't give him a break."

"Ditto." Erin ended.

"**Eww! Heath, **_**fat!**_** Not a visual I want."**

**I managed to ignore another urge to cough. "And kissing him is like sucking on alcohol-soaked feet."**

_Yuck_ ,Zoey thought.

**K scrunched up her face. "Okay, sick. Too bad he's is hot."**

"Oh my, someone stealing your bf." Aphrodite say in between coughs.

**I rolled my eye, not bothering to try to hide my annoyance at her typical shallowness.**

"So agree with you, if I am you I already dump her off." Aphrodite say non-chantly.

Everyone nodded in her sentence.

"**You're so grumpy when you're sick. Anyway, you have no idea how lost-puppy-like Heath looked after you ignored him at lunch. He couldn't even…"**

**Then I saw him. The dead guy. Okay, I realized pretty quick that he wasn't technically "dead." He was undead. Or un-human. Whatever. Scientists said one thing, people said another, but the end result was the same. There was no mistaking what he was and even if I hadn't felt the power and darkness that radiated from him, there was no frickin' way I could miss his Mark, the sapphire-blue crescent moon on his forehead and the additional tattooing of entwining knot work that framed his equally blue eyes. He was a vampyre, and worse. He was a Tracker.**

**Well, crap! He was standing by my locker.**

"**Zoey, you're **_**so**_** not listening to me."**

"Good that you not listening to her." Shaunee say.

"Yah, she is so annoying." Erin ended.

**Then the vampyre spoke and his ceremonial words slicked across the space between us, dangerous and seductive, like blood mixed with melted chocolate.**

"**Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny await you at the House of Night!"**

**He lifted one long, white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain Kayla opened her mouth and screamed.**

"Ok, it not her marked, it's you." Stevie Rae interupted.

"I agree." Damien added.

**When the bright splotches finally cleared from my eyes I looked up to see K's colorless face staring down at me.**

**As usual, I said the first ridiculous thing that came to my mind. "K, your eyes are popping out of your head like a fish."**

"Just like you all did." Zoey laughed out loud.

"**He Marked you. Oh Zoey! You have the outline of that thing of that thing on your forehead!" Then she pressed a shaking hand against her white lips, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a sob.**

"So it is a outline first," Shaunee started.

"But how come it is full when you came here?" Erin ended.

**I sat up and coughed. I had a killer headache, and I rubbed at the spot right between my eyebrows. It stung as if a wasp had bit me and radiated pain down around my eyes, all the way across my cheekbones. I feel like l might puke.**

"**Zoey!" K was really crying now and had to speak between wet little hiccups. ".God. That guy was a Tracker—a vampyre Tracker!"**

"**K." I blinked hard, trying to clear the pain from my head. "Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." I reached out to attempt a comforting pat on her shoulders.**

"She is ugly in crying right?"Aphrodite stated.

Zoey nodded in her direction.

**And she automatically cringed, and moved away from me. **

"How can she? She is your best friend and she is scare of you because you are marked?" Stevie Rae started of angry but ended sadly.

**I couldn't believe it. She actually cringed, like she was afraid of me. She must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she instantly started a string of breathless K-babble. **

"**Oh, God, Zoey! What are you going to do? You can't go to that place. You can't be one of those things. This can't be happening! Who am I supposed to go to all of our football games with?" **

_She still thinking about this even I got marked_, Zoey thought.

**I noticed that all during her tirade she didn't once move any closer to me. I clamped down on the sick, hurt feeling inside that threatened to make me burst into tears. My eyes dried instantly. I was good at hiding tears. I should be; I'd had three years to get good at it. **

"So even we hurt you, you still can hide your sadness from us?" Erik asked.

Everyine looked at Zoey. And she nodded.

"**It's okay. I'll figure this out. It's probably some . . . some bizarre mistake," I lied.**

Damien looked at Zoey, "You should know, you are not good at lies." Zoey stare at him open mouthed.

**I wasn't really talking; I was just making words come out of my mouth. Still grimacing at the pain in my head, I stood up. Looking around I felt a small measure of relief that K and I were the only ones in the math hall, and then I had to choke back what I knew was hysterical laughter. Had I not been totally psycho about the geometry test from hell scheduled for tomorrow, and had run back to my locker to get my book so I could attempt to obsessively (and pointlessly) study tonight, the Tracker would have found me standing outside in front of the school with the majority of the 1,300 kids who went to Broken Arrow's South Intermediate High School…**

"Ok, you are lucky you go back to get your book from you locker if not you have imbrasses yourself infront of the whole school." Aphrodite interupted.

…**waiting for what my stupid Barbie-clone sister liked to smugly call "the big yellow limos." I have a car, but standing around with the less fortunate who have to ride the buses is a time-honored tradition, not to mention an excellent way to check out who's hitting on who. As it was, there was only one other kid in the math hall—a tall thin dork with messed-up teeth, which I could, unfortunately, see too much of because he was standing there with his mouth flapping open staring at me like I'd just given birth to a litter of flying pigs.**

Everyone laughted out loud.

**I coughed again, this time a really wet, disgusting cough. The dork made a squeaky little sound and scuttled down the hall to Mrs. Day's room clutching a flat board to his bony chest. Guess the chess club had changed its meeting time to Mondays after school. **

"Scared cat." Shaunee say first.

"I so agree with you." Erin say.

**Do vampyres play chess?Were there vampyre dorks? How about Barbie-like vampyre cheerleaders? Did any vampyres play in the band? Were there vampyre Emos with their guy-wearing-girl's-pants weirdness and those awful bangs that cover half their faces? Or were they all those freaky Goth kids who didn't like to bathe much? Was I going to turn into a Goth kid? Or worse, an Emo? I didn't particularly like wearing black, at least not exclusively, and I wasn't feeling a sudden and unfortunate aversion to soap and water, nor did I have an obsessive desire to change my hairstyle and wear too much eyeliner.**

"You are over-reacting, Z."Erik say quietly for Zoey to heard.

**All this whirled through my mind while I felt another little hysterical bubble of laughter try to escape from my throat, and was almost thankful when it came out as a cough instead. **

"**Zoey? Are you okay?" Kayla's voice sounded too high, like someone was pinching her, and she'd taken another step away from me. **

"Ok, she too much, if I see her I am going to hit her." Stevie Rae say angrily.

**I sighed and felt my first sliver of anger. It wasn't like I'd asked for this. K and I had been best friends since third grade, and now she was looking at me like I had turned into a monster. **

"**Kayla, it's just me. The same me I was two seconds ago and two hours ago and two days ago." I made a frustrated gesture toward my throbbing head. "This doesn't change who I am!"**

_I am so correct_, Zoey though to herself.

**K's eyes teared up again, but, thankfully, her cell phone started singing Madonna's "Material Girl." Automatically, she glanced at the caller ID. I could tell by her rabbit-in-the-headlights expression that it was her boyfriend, Jared. **

Aphrodite started before the twins. "Ok, she is a bitch to you and she have a boyfriend?"

"We so agree with her but we don't say we like her." The twins say together at the same time. Before this get out of hand, Zoey start reading again.

"**Go on," I said in a flat, tired voice. "Ride home with him." **

**Her look of relief was like a slap in my face. **

"**Call me later?" she threw over her shoulder as she beat a hasty retreat out the side door.**

"Ops I did not call her," Zoey say out loud.

**I watched her rush across the east lawn to the parking lot. I could see that she had her cell phone smashed to her ear and was talking in animated little bursts to Jared. I'm sure she was already telling him I was turning into a monster. **

"Ok, I so hate her." Ddamien spoke in an angry tone.

**The problem, of course, was that turning into a monster was the brighter of my two choices. Choice Number 1: I turn into a vampyre, which equals a monster in just about any human's mind. Choice Number 2: My body rejects the Change and I die. Forever. **

**So the good news is that I wouldn't have to take the geometry test tomorrow.**

"You know studies are important."Damien started to clam down.

**The bad news was that I'd have to move into the House of Night, a private boarding school in Tulsa's Midtown, known by all my friends as the Vampyre Finishing School, where I would spend the next four years going through bizarre and unnameable physical changes, as well as a total and permanent life shake-up. And that's only if the whole process didn't kill me. **

"Ok course not Z." Stevie Rae say happily, which I know she is trying to cheer Zoey up.

**Great. I didn't want to do either. I just wanted to attempt to be normal, despite the burden of my mega-conservative parents, my troll-like younger brother, and my oh-so-perfect older sister. I wanted to pass geometry. I wanted to keep my grades up so that I could get accepted into the veterinary college at OSU and get out of Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. But most of all, I wanted to fit in—at least at school. Home had become hopeless, so all I was left with were my friends and my life away from my family. **

**Now that was being taken away from me, too. **

"Tell me about it." Aphrodite say so softly so that no one could heard but Zoey had heard her.

**I rubbed my forehead and then messed with my hair until it semi-covered my eyes, and, with any luck, the mark that had appeared above them. Keeping my head ducked down, like I was fascinated with the goo that had somehow formed in my purse, I hurried toward the door that led to the student parking lot. **

**But I stopped short of going outside. Through the side-by-side windows in the institutional-looking doors I could see Heath. Girls flocked around him, posing and flipping their hair, while guys revved ridiculously big pickup trucks and tried (but mostly failed) to look cool. Doesn't it figure that I would choose that to be attracted to? No, to be fair to myself I should remember that Heath used to be incredibly sweet, and even now he had his moments. Mostly when he bothered to be sober. **

**High-pitched girl giggles flitted to me from the parking lot. Great. Kathy Richter, the biggest ho in school, was pretending to smack Heath. **

_Ok, I want to smack her in the face_, Zoey thought.

**Even from where I was standing it was obvious she thought hitting him was some kind of mating ritual. As usual, clueless Heath was just standing there grinning. Well, hell, my day just wasn't going to get any better. And there sat my robin's egg–blue 1966 VW Bug right in the middle of them. No. I couldn't go out there. I couldn't walk into the middle of all of them with this thing on my forehead. I'd never be able to be part of them again. I already knew too well what they'd do. I remembered the last kid a Tracker had Chosen at SIHS. **

**It happened at the beginning of the school year last year. The Tracker had come before school started and had targeted the kid as he was walking to his first hour. I didn't see the Tracker, but I did see the kid afterward, for just a second, after he dropped his books and ran out of the building, his new Mark glowing on his pale forehead and tears washing down his too white cheeks. I never forgot how crowded the halls had been that morning, and how everyone had backed away from him like he had the plague as he rushed to escape out the front doors of the school. I had been one of those kids who had backed out of his way and stared, even though I'd felt really sorry for him. I just hadn't wanted to be labeled as that-one-girl-who's-friends-with-those-freaks. Sort of ironic now, isn't it? **

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae shouted.

"What? I really don't to be labeled that." Zoey say sadly.

**Instead of going to my car I headed for the nearest restroom, which was, thankfully, empty. There were three stalls—yes, I double-checked each for feet. On one wall were two sinks, over which hung two medium-sized mirrors. Across from the sinks the opposite wall was covered with a huge mirror that had a ledge below it for holding brushes and makeup and whatnot. I put my purse and my geometry book on the ledge, took a deep breath, and in one motion lifted my head and brushed back my hair. **

"Ya and I look so not like me," Zoey say.

**It was like staring into the face of a familiar stranger. You know, that person you see in a crowd and swear you know, but you really don't? Now she was me—the familiar stranger. **

**She had my eyes. They were the same hazel color that could never decide whether it wanted to be green or brown, but my eyes had never been that big and round. Or had they? She had my hair—long and straight and almost as dark as my grandma's had been before hers had begun to turn silver. The stranger had my high cheekbones, long, strong nose, and wide mouth—more features from my grandma and her Cherokee ancestors. But my face had never been that pale. I'd always been olive-ish, much darker skinned than anyone else in my family. But maybe it wasn't that my skin was suddenly so white . . . maybe it just looked pale in comparison to the dark blue outline of the crescent moon that was perfectly positioned in the middle of my forehead. Or maybe it was the horrid fluorescent lighting. I hoped it was the lighting. **

**I stared at the exotic-looking tattoo. Mixed with my strong Cherokee features it seemed to brand me with a mark of wildness . . . as if I belonged to ancient times when the world was bigger . . . more barbaric. **

"So right." Aphrodite say out loud and laughing. Zoey stare at her and she stop laughing and keep quiet.

**From this day on my life would never be the same. And for a moment—just an instant—I forgot about the horror of not belonging and felt a shocking burst of pleasure, while deep inside of me the blood of my grandmother's people rejoiced.**

Zoey started first, "Ok this is so damn true."

After she say that, her phone message ringtone came out. She grab her phone and read out the message to everyone, _told you so. _

Zoey text back, _who are you?_

It came back, _I am_ _Summer. Pls continue the story._

"Ok it is creepy." Erin say. And everyone nodded.

"Ok, who is going to read next." Zoey asked everyone.

"I go."

* * *

**Ok. that it for now. guess who is going to read the next chapter(anyone except Zoey). most votes of the character will read it next. Review pls. Kisses.**


End file.
